1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zipper slide of a zip fastener and, more specifically, to a zipper slide of a zip fastener, which is assembled automatically, and reduced the cost of assembly, and the hook plate is stably engaged on the teeth of the zipper, and the locating plate is strongly fastened in the slide of the zipper slide.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a zipper slide of a zip fastener constructed according to the prior art. The zipper slide 1 comprises a slide 10 coupled to the interlocking teeth of zipper tapes, a hook plate 11 pivoted to the slide 10 by a rivet 111, a pull-tab 13 coupled to the slide 10 for pulling by hand to close/open the interlocking teeth of the zipper tapes, and a elastic 12 fastened to one end of the hook plat 11. The rivet 111 is pivoted to a middle part of the hook plate 11. The hook plate 11 is turned about the rivet 111, having a rear end supported on the spring 12 in a recessed hole in the slide 10 and a front end terminating in a hook 112. When the user released the pull-tab 13, the spring 12 imparts a pressure to the hook plate 11, thereby causing the hook 112 to be forced inwardly through a hole in the slide 10 into engagement with the interlocked teeth of the zipper tapes to lock the zipper slide 1. Because the rivet 111 must be set into position manually before riveting, an automatic machine cannot achieve the assembly process of the zipper slide 1 fully automatically. Further, the hook 112 of the hook plate 11 tends to be forced out of the interlocked teeth of the zipper tapes accidentally.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a zipper slide of a zip fastener, which eliminates the aforesaid problem. It is one object of the present invention to provide a zipper slide of zip fastener, which is suitable for automatic fabrication with less labor. It is another object of the present invention to provide a zipper slide of a zip fastener, which is strongly fastened in the slide without loosening or sliding. To achieve this and other objects of the present invention, the zipper slide of a zip fastener comprises a slide, the slide having a front recessed hole, a rear through hole, and stop means in the front recessed hole, a hook plate, the hook plate having a front fulcrum positioned in the front recessed hole and a wedged rear hook for inserting into the rear through hole to engage the interlocking teeth of zipper tapes to which the slide is fastened, a elastic member adapted to force the hook plate into the front through hole, a pull-tab coupled to the hook plate, and a locating plate stamped into the front recessed hole to hold the elastic member and the hook plate in place, the locating plate having protruded portions engaged with the stop means of the slide.